


Give it Back!

by lana7779



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Demon Sex, Intense, Lemon, M/M, Porn Battle, Porn With Plot, Sibling Incest, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6792121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lana7779/pseuds/lana7779
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mephisto stole Amaimon's candy and thus the two engage in a sensual battle in a little game where Amaimon's playfulness shows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Give it Back!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration came from the user Just_A_Useless_Writer (absolutely love your works!)
> 
> Just wanted a lemon between these two beauties since there is so little of it out there!

"Mephisto, give it back!"

"Why it's right here! I'm not holding it back or anything," Mephisto said with a devilish smirk.

"Need I remind you that you literally took it out of my mouth?" Amaimon leaned back on his heels looking at the candy longingly, all the while calculating a clever move to get the candy back from Mephisto's grasp.

Mephisto was studying his brother carefully, knowing how much the younger liked his candy. However, Mephisto liked it whenever Amaimon got feisty, so he decided to perform a risky move. A move, that if he were any other human, (or non-human), he would lose and eyeball. Or his head; depending on how Amaimon was feeling at the time. He popped the candy in his mouth, watching his brother whimper in defeat. 

He swirled the candy in his mouth for a bit, watching his brother intently as the younger's eyes followed the stick from left, to right, and then back again, almost drooling. Mephisto decided to have some mercy on his brother and pulled out the sucker from his mouth, waving it carelessly in front of his brother's face. "Do you mind?"

"Yes, I do actually," Amaimon said and started leaning in towards the candy, but Mephisto just pulled it back as Amimon's mouth was drawing closer and closer, forcing Amaimon to follow the path of his candy.

Not surprisingly, the destination of said candy was Mephisto's mouth, and Amaimon was not going to give up. He would stop at nothing- even Mephisto's mouth.

Soon enough Amaimon's lips found the candy at Mephisto's lips, and he was not going to surrender. As their lips clashed, the candy was in a merciless position , suspended between the two demons' mouths. Amaimon ran his tongue over his brother's lips, loving how they tasted of his apple flavored candy. Every once in a while his tongue would run over the candy, but Mephisto's lips were so much better.

Mephisto couldn't agree more as he pulled his brother close by the waist with one hand and the other he let get tangled in the other's green locks. Amaimon tasted better than any candy made by those mortals, and he couldn't get enough of him as he deepened the kiss. The candy was starting to get in the way, but taking it out would mean to break contact with Amaimon's lips, and he wasn't willing to do that just yet.

However much Amaimon was enjoying the kiss, he focused on his mission which was to get his candy back, so he let his hands roam. From the lavender locks, his hands traveled lower and lower down Mephisto's back knowing exactly how to let his brother's guard down. When he reached low enough he heard a satisfying moan from his brother, which signaled his showtime. 

Amaimon stroked the beginning of Mephisto's tail with his thumb as the elder groaned deeply into his mouth. Amaimon let out a similar response from deep within his throat, loving that he could make his brother make such hot sounds. He began unwinding Mephisto's tail from where it was tucked away in a gentlemanly manner, thinking, honestly, why did he even bother when he knew Amaimon could get to it anytime? Amaimon kept tugging gently to get to the tip which he knew his brother couldn't resist once it was touched.

And true enough, as soon as the very tip was reached, Mephisto's eyes widened in pleasure and surprise as Amaimon used that moment of distraction to take the candy and put it back in his mouth.

As he leaned back, he winked at his brother and swirled the candy in his mouth, "great game, brother!" and turned around to leave.

However, he was caught by his wrist as he was about to go and heard a soft but firm voice say, "oh but the game is just starting..."


	2. No Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game has been established between the two, and the atmosphere is thick with anticipation for the inevitable escalation of said game.

Mephisto flung Amaimon on the couch and pinned him down by both arms as his mouth met Amaimon's.

"What are... the rules of... this game... brother?" Amimon panted in between kisses.

"No rules," his brother answered feverishly, desperately wanting- needing- more of Amaimon. He started travelling lower from Amaimon's, showering his jaw and neck with open mouthed kisses, savoring every moment his lips touched Amaimon's soft skin. Upon leaving Amaimon's mouth, Mephisto left the younger wanting more as he wrapped his arms fully around Mephisto's neck and pulled him down even closer, (if such was possible!) As Mephisto was working on Amaimon's chin and neck, the green haired demon took the opportunity to exclaim, "yay, so that means I can do this!"

*CHOMP*

Amaimon sank his fangs into Mephisto's exposed neck, sending shivers up his spine as he tasted the sweet warm blood that escaped the wound. At that Mephisto gave a deep growl and came to eye level with Amaimon, a glint in his eyes. "Getting feisty, are we?"

In a very sensual voice Amaimon purred back, "you know you like it..." 

If only he knew how much that was true, Mephisto thought... "No, I love it!" he whispered back and started enjoying the younger's ear, nibbling on it gently while also talking dirty to him, "you know, even your wildest imagination can not begin to visualize all the things I want to do to you right now...", at that the younger thrust his hips once against Mephisto's, making the older exhale lowly, "and you are making me lose all self control I had by teasing me like that..." In other words, Amaimon made his intentions clear!

Using his strength Amaimon hooked his leg over Mephisto's back and flipped him on his back so that Amaimon would be on top and Mephisto pinned down between his knees. Mephisto grinned. Oh how much Amaimon knew his kink for being the submissive one; but only for a short while. He was, after all, the second eldest son of Satan and King of time and space. An Earth king could not possibly be a match for him, but he still allowed the younger to play the dominant one just to see how far he can actually go. Each time he gets more and more interesting... Let's see what he's going to do this time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know this is an even shorter chapter, but I needed something to link the mellow yaoi of chapter one, to an intense lemon that is to come, so bear with me!


	3. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promises are made, clothes are flying, 0-1.

"My turn to talk, brother..." Amaimon was moving back and forth slowly on his brother's stomach, further arousing the older. Mephisto meanwhile ran his hands up and down Amaimon's body, ever so eager to rip his clothes to shreds so they would stop getting in the way between him and his brother's perfect body. But his brother wanted to talk, and he knew how much the younger hated being ignored, so he shall let him talk. For now...

Amaimon decided it was time to overcome the barrier known as 'clothes' that stood between him and Mephisto's gorgeous body, but he also wanted to savor every moment, therefore he decided to do it slowly. He began kissing Mephisto's neck and slowly moving down to his shoulder. 

"Brother, I know how much you like the stars, as they shine here in Assiah; so I thought to myself, there would be nothing better than to let my brother see the stars..." He gave a gentle bite on the shoulder that he began exposing by moving the dress shirt that was covering it. Using his teeth he pulled it further down until it was hanging off Mephisto and began unbuttoning the top buttons of Mephisto's shirt. Mephisto listened very carefully to his brother with his eyes drooped half close as Amaimon continued to whisper, "so Mephisto Pheles... I'm going to make you see stars..."

Mephisto's eyes opened at that and he smirked devilishly, about to retort, but Amaimon put a finger on his lips, silencing him. He wasn't done talking yet. "Along with those stars I will also make sure you see the cause of those stars as I thrust deeper and deeper into you, hitting your sweet spot," he dry humped Mephisto, "over," *hump*, "and over," *hump*, "and over again!" *HUMP*

That's it, Mephisto has had it! He lunged at at his brother, going straight for the tie and ripping it off completely along with the other top covering clothes that covered Amaimon. His mouth clashed against Amaimon's while he felt the tounger rip off his clothes as well. 'Hmm... guess he'll need to go on a shopping trip tomorrow...' Right now though all he wanted was to close the distance between him and this delicious creature before him. Honestly... how did something like that come out of Satan?

At this point they have left the couch and were pinning each other to everything in Mephisto's office with insane speed. From the chair, to the desk, to the window; at demonic speed clothes were flying everywhere leaving them both completely naked. Currently Amaimon pinned his brother's hands above his head against the wall and was doing wonders with his tongue while also running his clawed hand down Mephisto's bare chest, drawing blood. He moved lower and lower down until his hand reached Mephisto's member and grabbed it gently. Mephisto moaned against Amaimon's mouth, deepening the kiss. 

Amaimon rubbed the pre-cum with his thumb over Mephisto's hard cock and began to stroke it gently. He left Mephisto's mouth and started travelling lower and lower towards his destination. In the process he also unpinned Mephisto's arms from above his head and Mephisto now tangled his hands in Amaimon's green hair, running them all over his scalp, enjoying every moment and whatever his brother was doing. Unconsciously he also began to thrust his hips ever so slightly, but enough for Amaimon to notice. He started licking the tip very gently, lapping at it, but not fully taking it- teasing his brother.

*Grunt* "Amimon, what did I say about teasing? I truly hope your gag reflex is working properly, because if you continue like that, we might need to put it to the test!" Amaimon didn't need to be told twice and took all of his brother in, hollowing out his cheecks for maximum effect and bobbing his head up and down at a moderate pace. In return Mephisto gave a low moan and tilted his head back against the wall in pleasure.

Something fury touched his side and he opened one eye to see that it's Amaimon's tail seeking attention. "Heh..." Mephisto grabbed the tail and began to stroke it in rhythm with Amaimon's bobbing. A demon's tail was almost the equivalent of a penis, so in that way Mephisto would be returning the favour of pleasuring his brother as well. 

Mephisto gave a gentle but firm tug on Amaimon's tail, causing the younger to growl against Mephisto's cock and quicken his pace. Amaimon made sure to go beyond what's humanly acceptable and started to go demonically fast causing Mephisto to push back against the wall, crying out in surprise and pleasure as he tried desperately to get the younger off him, knowing fully well what's going to come next. But Amaimon wouldn't budge. He just forcefully continued, drooling with Mephisto's pre-cum, eager for what's going to come next. "Amaimon!" Mephisto screamed and tightened his grip on Amaimon's hair as he came hard in Amaimon's mouth. Amaimon in return took it all and rose up to his brother's face to kiss him- to let him have a taste of himself. Mephisto moaned as Amaimon transferred the contents in his mouth over to Mephisto, who swallowed it all. Amaimon broke the kiss and eagerly said, "that's 0-1 for me, brother. You need to step up your game!" And surely enough, despite his efforts with the tail, Mephisto looked down to see that Amaimon was hard and waiting. Well then... it was time to let his imagination run wild...!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this is a thing worth mentioning, but I don't actually know how male genitalia work, in terms of how males feel before they cum, etc... So forgive me if I'm wrong on some aspects, and I hope it doesn't interfere with the story.
> 
> (Man that sounded so lame...)


	4. Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mephisto starts pushing Amaimon's buttons!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my favorite chapter! :p

Mephisto grabbed Amaimon's ass with both hands causing Amaimon to yelp as he lifted him up against the wall, slinging Amaimon's legs over his own shoulders so that Amaimon's dick was right in his face. Amaimon grasped at Mephisto's hair to keep his balance, but his brother was supporting him well enough against the wall, so he was able to just lean back against the wall and relax. Mephisto eagerly gave two bobbs before he looked up conversationally at his brother, who whimpered when Mephisto's mouth left his cock. 

"You know, that was very cute and poetic of you, brother; wanting to make me see stars and all...", Amaimon just squirmed and pulled at his brother's hair to get him to put his tongue to better use than talking. "However, I can't say I wish the same for you... no... you see, I love your voice too much and I want to hear you use it as much as possible... yes, Amaimon... I want to make you scream... scream so loud they will hear you in Gehenna! And want to know why?" He reached up to stroke Amaimon's cheek with the back of his hand; the next line coming out as a sinister whisper, "because I made you...!" He smirked, gave a quick lick to Amaimon's penis and in a flash carried Amaimon to the couch and plopped both of them unceremoniously on the purple cushioning. 

What came next was indeed nothing like Amaimon could have ever imagined. Mephisto would tongue wrestle with him, but his hand would roam over Amaimon's still stone hard cock, touching it occasionally, but not truly pleasing. Amaimon was dissapointed... Since Mephisto wasn't gonna do it, intending on keeping Amimon waiting, he was just gonna have to do it himself; but every time one of his hands would travel down there with the intention of stroking himself, Mephisto would lace his fingers with his own and keep them locked while passionately making out with him and softly grinding against his bare body.

Amaimon couldn't wait any longer and broke the kiss panting, "please..." looking up at Mephisto's gleaming eyes. Mephisto considered him for a moment, tilting his head to the side just for show and finally said, "hmm... just because you said the magic word!"

He unlaced one of his hands from Amaimon's and reached down to circle Amaimon's entrance before pushing one finger in, earning him a sweet moan from Amaimon who closed his eyes and bowed his head to the side, breathing heavily as Mephisto's finger began to move. 'He looks so naive and innocent' Mephisto thought, but then mentally shook his head. 'Nah, that's his brother right there. His dirty talking and demonic nature proved anything but innocent. And plus, he didn't like innocence. It was too mellow and slow paced for him. He, the King of time, liked his sex rough, and he got exactly that from this beautiful mess beneath him. 'OKay, time to get dirty', he thought and pushed another finger in, then without a warning, another. Amaimon just grabbed the cushion harder, but didn't complain. Guess he wasn't the only one with a kink for rough sex. 

Mephisto looked down at the three fingers inside Amaimon. Well, he'd need a full fist to truly prepare him for his size... 'Whatever, that shall do!' Amaimon exhaled deeply when Mephisto took out the fingers and got ready to insert himself instead. Instead of going slow at first Mephisto wanted to spice things up a bit, so he thrust in hard right away causing Amaimon to yelp in surprise and pain. He threw his brother a look that screamed- "what the fuck, bro?!" which Mephisto returned with a wink and sped up his thrusting. 

Amaimon's face melted into a mask of pleasure as his eyes rolled back into into his head and he leaned his head back against the cushions, back arching a little, letting out a sweet moan. His insides were begging to burn and he knew that soon enough he would have his sweet release. Mephisto just needed to thrust into him for a little bit longer and he'd be able to come all over both of them.

Mephisto knew damn well what his brother wanted and needed right now judging by the way he arched his back and started panting heavily. He himself knew that feeling of being on the verge of an ejaculation very well, but instead of speeding up, he slowed down, not wanting to give it to his brother just yet, following his plan that he described earlier.

At the change of pace Amaimon opened his blue eyes and grabbed at Mephisto's hips, willing them to not stop and keep going, and if anything, speed the hell up! "No, no, no, no, Mephisto, please!" In return Mephisto just leaned down and kissed Amaimon on the mouth, pulling on the lip for a bit with his teeth. Amaimon meanwhile tried to grind against Mephisto by himself trying to get some motion going, but Mephisto just pulled out instead, shaking a finger at his brother, "uh, ah, uh, not just yet!", and went back down to shower his torso with open mouthed kisses very slowly.

"Wh- what do you mean not just yet?! I need it right now! Give it to me!" Amimon exclaimed with an exasperated grunt.

Mephisto faked a hurt expression and lifted his head up from his brother's stomach. "But don't you like this?"

Amaimon pulled himself up by the elbows to cup Mephisto's face in both his hands looking him straight into his forest green eyes, "brother, I love this. But right now I really need you inside of me, hammering at my prostate and doing things that would split a mortal body in half," he raised his eyebrows in an 'understand?' gesture and tried really hard to bring out the impatience in his voice.

Mephisto nodded to that and they went back to the position they were in before with Mephisto positioned between Amaimon's legs and Amaimon laying on his back with his head resting against the cushions. Mephisto re-inserted himself and started hammering mercilessly at his brother throwing Amaimon into a fit of moaning and groaning and murmuring indecipherable words . Amaimon's hands didn't know where to travel so they were grasping at everything around him- over his head, down his sides, at the cushions that were being torn to shreds by his claws... "Aw yeah... umm... Mephisto... fuck... *inhale* uhh..." he was so close...

*Abrupt stop*

"AAAAAAH!!!" Amaimon screamed so loud, he didn't even know he was capable of such sound. Mephisto remained motionless for a few more seconds, taking in the gorgeous view beneath him, satisfied with himself for bringing his brother to such a delicious state. Amaimon continued to scream and rock his hips, clawing further down into the cushion and Mephisto noticed with surprise that Amaimon was on the verge of tears, so he thrust in once, slowly. 

Amaimon glared daggers at his brother for such actions, ramming his nails into Mephisto's chest with full strength and drawing them down making sure to leave scars. If he wanted to be brutal, he'll show him brutal! Mephisto winced but endured the pain, loving it because he knew the reason why those scars would be there. He continued to thrust at a painfully slow pace for Amaimon who panted and screamed into the side of the sofa so his voice would be muffled. When his brother didn't speed up one bit he dug his claws fully into the cushion and screamed at the top of his lungs into the backboard of the sofa, "SAMAEEEL!!!"

Mephisto's eyes widened in pure shock. "uh-oh, that's serious!" He began thrusting insanely fast into Amaimon, really wanting his brother to release as quickly as possible this time; the poor thing waited for so long, and for once he decided that that was enough. The thing is, Amaimon had never called Mephisto by his real name; only back in Gehenna when they were younger, or when Amaimon REALLY wanted something, and or was VERY angry. Mephisto had a feeling that this time, it was both combined, which he calculated was not a good thing. But to make his brother absolutely scream his name was beyond even what Mephisto had planned, and while thoroughly satisfied with himself, he was also a little bit nervous for what would be to come. After all, he never had the liberty to push that button before. It was all too thrilling for him! This was indeed a fun game!

Mephisto's eyes gleamed as he thrust faster and harder, hearing a satisfying crack from somewhere within the couch, signalling that it has outlived its purpose. 'Yup, definitely going shopping tomorrow!' Amaimon let out a mix between a moan and a growl as he felt himself coming undone, ready to release all that has built up inside him over the past hour. Mephisto thrust in one last time at full force sending Amaimon over the edge with a sweet cry and he felt Amaimon cum over his chest so hard, he couldn't believe his brother had it in him. He had to admit, that was good...!

Amaimon's body spasmed a bit causing some of his semen to cover him too as his orgasm was ebbing away and he laid there on his side, panting. Mephisto pulled out and leaned on his hands to watch his brother's almost sleeping form, marveling at his beauty and inspecting how his brother's chest rose and fell heavily. He himself was panting a bit from the exertion, but probably nothing like what Amaimon was feeling. Amaimon's eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily, swallowing to get his breath back and taking the time to get his senses together, raging with emotion, causing his cheeks to flush. Mephisto whispered softly, "1-1" and reached out to brush Amaimon's hair out of his closed eyes, but as soon as Mephisto's fingers brushed the hairs, Amaimon lunged at him.


	5. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amaimon brings Mephisto to tears.

Amaimon's hands flew to Mephisto's throat and he toppled Mephisto onto his back, anger and lust flaring in Amaimon's eyes as he tightened his grip on Mephisto's throat. He slapped Mephisto firmly, but not too hard, across the face, "you think this is funny?!" he half yelled, releasing all the pent up rage from before and hungering revenge. Mephisto on the other hand wasn't surprised or hurt by Amaimon's actions for he knew he deserved it and had seen it coming. He simply stared up at his brother with an eager expression, wondering what Amaimon had in store for him. Amaimon just breathed heavily, his hands still around Mephisto's throat trying to regain his composure, but failing. 

"You piece of--", despite his anger with his brother, Amaimon wouldn't dare cuss at the King of time, so to prevent himself from lashing out at Mephisto, he sank his fangs into Mephisto's neck fiercefully; harsh at first but then lacing it with a kiss, sucking on the warm blood to keep himself distracted from any thoughts of truly hurting his brother. Mephisto in response made a pleasure filled sound and scratched Amaimon's back lightly with his own claws, groaning with delight at his brother's effort to contain his anger, and quite frankly, enjoying his solution of playing with his blood circulation instead of ripping him apart limb by limb. His mortal body wouldn't have been able to handle that much, but cutting off his airway for a little and drinking from an artery should be fine, since Amaimon still, despite everything, went easy on him.

Amaimon wrapped Mephisto's legs around his torso and in a flash carried him over to Mephisto's office desk and laid him down on his back so that he would have easier access to Mephisto's entrance. Mephisto laced his hand at Amaimon's neck bringing him down for a kiss and on the way down Amaimon whispered, "this might hurt", as he thrust in without preparing Mephisto who's "wha-" was replaced with a cry of sweet agony as his head fell back with his nails digging into Amaimon's back keeping him up and steady. Amaimon did not give his brother time to adjust, intending on making his revenge as delightful as possible and just kept thrusting in brutally, making Mephisto emit inhuman sounds of both pleasure and pain. 

"What's the matter, brother? You don't like this?" Amaimon sneered but Mephisto was unable to respond as he lifted his head to look at his brother with blurry eyes, not quite seeing him. Amaimon chuckled at the cute image and stopped his thrusting, snapping his fingers in front of Mephisto's eyes, "yoohoo, Earth to Mephisto!"

Mephisto's vision cleared a bit when he saw Amaimon's fingers snapping in front of him and he snapped his teeth at one of them, taking them in and sucking on them, to conceal his moans."Ah, that's more like it..." Amaimon said pulling out and climbing up to Mephisto to keep his mouth working.

While Mephisto is distracted by Amaimon's kisses, Amaimon's two soaked fingers traveled down to Mephisto's pulsating entrance and pushed them both in. At that Mephisto bit on Amaimon's lower lip from surprise and pulled back enough to say, "idiot--", but Amaimon just kept making out with him passionately while moving his fingers slowly, not interested in the slightest at what Mephisto had to say right now and focusing on his revenge. Mephisto didn't resist when he felt the third finger, but then after a bit the fourth one came as well and he had to tip his head back so he could finish his sentence, letting Amaimon work on his neck for now. "You're supposed to do that before..." he rolled his head back around to face Amaimon's blue eyes who grabbed Mephisto's chin and said, "no rules... remember?"

At that, Amaimon shoved in the last finger causing Mephisto to moan and unlace his fingers from Amaimon's neck only to fall back onto the wooden desk. Amaimon really intended on stretching Mephisto by shoving his whole fist in, but unfortunately for him, struggling with the effort... Mephisto's back arched and hips thrust up so Amaimon had to place one hand on Mephisto's torso to keep him firmly in place.

"Gosh, relax! This will only hurt a... lot!" with the last word Amaimon forced his fist fully in only thanks to Mephisto's immobility due to his hand keeping him there. Mephisto cried out very loudly and dug his nails into the desk, panting and groaning, desperately trying to keep his thoughts together to not give in fully to Amaimon's little game. "Oooh such sweet sounds! I want to put you on repeat like that," Amaimon cooed and sped up his hand, rocking Mephisto and the desk, who continued his sweet sounds, further arousing the younger.

Amaimon pulled out his fist, which Mephisto whined at, and got ready to insert himself again all the while wondering aloud, "honestly, I don't understand, after so many years and you're still so tight..." Mephisto looked up and retorted with a snarl, "that's because I'm not usually the bottom one!" Amaimon spread Mephisto's legs to get a better angle at his prostate and with a smirk said, "then it is my pleasure!" and thrust in hard.

Amaimon set a steady pace at first going easy on his brother, thoroughly enjoying the view beneath him with his sweet low moans. Then Amaimon sped up, and with that started pumping Mephisto's cock, causing the older to squirm with pleasure and moan Amaimon's name. Amaimon wanted to give more to his brother as a way to thank him for the fun game so he grabbed Mephisto's tail with his other hand, began stroking it and also leaned down to make out with Mephisto, with the hopes of it being enough to show his gratefulness. 

Mephisto's hand flew to Amaimon's hair where he grabbed at it hard, keeping his other hand firmly implanted in the desk out of fear of tearing his brother's head off if he were to grab it with both hands, since he was so overwhelmed by emotion in that instant. Tears started running down his face- he was pleasured in every possible way and it felt beyond wonderful and was beyond anything he could have ever imagined. What startled him most though, was the fact that this feeling came from Amaimon, his brother, a person who was always there by his side, and he never even once considered that the Earth King would be the cause of his tears of happiness. In all his years of experience he had never felt something as amazing as that and he just couldn't keep his tears of pleasure and happiness back, letting them go freely. Amaimon tasted the salty tears at Mephisto's lips and pulled back startled, letting go of the tail and cock and stopping his thrusting all together, not quite comprehending what the hell is going on. 'That never happened before...' he thought, "oops...".

At Amaimon's stop Mephisto let out a chocked sob and tried to sit up dizzily to look at his brother, but Amaimon pushed him back firmly, intending on finishing what he started by continuing his thrusting, recovering from the shock of seeing his brother in tears. Mephisto started to pant heavily again and re-dug his nails in the desk while Amaimon muttered, "you're so weak, brother, this game is almost too easy..." and began thrusting harder and more firmly causing Mephisto's eyes to roll back into his head and see dark spots. Amaimon grabbed Mephisto's chin and tilted it to get a better look at his brother's beautiful, tear stricken face and noticed that Mephisto was looking through him, not quite at him. Amaimon chuckled and let go of Mephisto's chin, thoroughly satisfied with himself as his mission was complete and thrust in one last time throwing Mephisto over the edge with an incredible cry of pleasure. 

Mephisto came hard all over his own chest and tried to sit up, but to no avail since he was shaking all over. It also didn't help that Amaimon jumped on the desk and crouched on top of him pinning him once again to the desk with his knees and arm, triumphantly saying, "2-1". He leaned down to lick the cum off Mephisto's chest and as he was working on that he sensually whispered, "what other tricks have you got up your sleeve, Mephisto?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to get rid of the comment below this one, so just ignore it... it was meant for the first chapter!  
> Ha! I'm not gonna stop now with this story! It's possibly my most beautiful creation! I'm so proud of it! :D  
> This wouldn't have happened if I didn't get my first kudos, so honestly, from the bottom of my heart, thank you to those first two guests that left those kudos! <3 You, and everyone else that followed are what gave me the confidence to keep uploading and to keep progressing the story further, not matter how screwed up it might have gotten! So thank you! <3
> 
> P.S. - I am done writing the story, but I'm not done uploading! I'll need your help to decide whether or not an epilogue is needed, cause I have a cute idea in mind, but don't know if I should actually put it out!


	6. Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game over!  
> Mephisto attempts to break down the concept of a relationship to our non-romantic Amaimon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Username Nelly - this one is for you! <3

At the sound of his name Mephisto's head cleared a bit, enough to register Amaimon's presence and to throw out his hand and gently pat Amaimon's head, marveling at the softness of his green hair, and enjoying the feeling of Amamion's tongue on his chest. When Amaimon finished licking every single drop of cum off his chest, he leaned over his brother's face by leaning both hands against the sides of Mephisto's head and said eagerly, "well brother, I'm waiting."

Mephisto brought Amaimon down for a kiss and drew his hand to find Amaimon's while also leaning up to a sitting position, gently getting Amaimon off himself. He would carry him but his legs were too wobbly so he didn't want to do that out of fear of dropping his beloved brother, so instead, he slid off the desk grabbing Amaimon by the wrist and dragging the confused younger behind him towards the bedroom.

"Hey, but wait, we haven't ruined the walls yet!" Amaimon exclaimed. It's true, one quick glance will tell you that a hurricane passed through the office leaving everything a mess. Tattered clothes were strewn everywhere, the couch was broken and the purple cushioning torn up, the office desk ceased to look like a desk since all of its previous contents were scattered all around it and claw marks were etched onto its surface. Indeed, the walls were the only thing that was left intact. In Amaimon's mind, that was the definition of success, but Mephisto was bringing his joy to an end by dragging him to an actual bed, leaving their masterpiece behind.

Once in the bedroom Mephisto threw Amaimon on the bed, causing him to bounce a couple time, "I want you in bed, Amaimon... you know, like normal people?" He closed the door behind him and headed toward the younger. Amaimon looked around at the bed in disgust, whining, "but that's so boring! Plus, we're not even technically people...!" Mephisto climbed on the bed looming over Amaimon, "I just want my little king to be comfortable!" he said and palmed Amaimon's dick, stroking it gently. Amaimon tipped his head back, surrendering to the pleasure.

"Pfft, you didn't seem too concerned about that when I was screwing you into the desk!" Amaimon purred. Mephisto smiled at him, a true, genuine smile that tingled Amaimon's spine. "I was distracted."

"Maybe I should start distracting you more often, then!" Amaimon said and wrapped his hand around the back of Mephisto's neck bringing him down for a deep kiss, while Mephisto continued to stroke him off with perfect movements. His tail also began to slither and and search for Amaimon's. When it found the other furry appendage it wrapped around it, curling around gently in a protective gesture keeping them locked like that. Amaimon looked down at their entwined tails with a confused expression but decided to not ask anything, afraid to ruin the moment and miss out on Mephisto's perfect blowjob he was about to give him, so he just laid back on the pillows and closed his eyes in pleasure. Mephisto's mouth knew its way around down there, especially with that wicked skilled tongue of his, so Amaimon should not doubt his brother, especially when those thoughts crept up sometimes, like right now. For now he just tried to forget and drown in pleasure.

Mephisto trailed his tongue down Amaimon's torso until he reached his groin where he began lapping at the tip and circling his tongue around Amaimon's length. He looped his tongue around the cock and bobbed his head like that, causing Amaimon's eyes to widen in surprise. That was new.

"Feeling experimental today?" Amaimon asked, lifting his head up to look at his brother from between his legs.

"Oh, you have no idea!" Mephisto said and returned to a classic blowjob at an intermediate pace, making Amaimon flop back down on the pillows and groan. He loved the feeling of Mephisto's mouth around him, but this good old blowjob was getting old and he kinda wished Mephisto would do the loop thing again and make him cum like that.

Just as he was about to say something Mephisto slowed down his pace and made his fangs stand out more than usual, slowly grazing the tender skin along Amaimon's member. At first Amaimon yelped and squirmed from surprise and the little shock of pain, but then he relaxed and realized that it actually felt nice. Very nice indeed! Ah man, why hasn't he thought of that earlier? "Ugh, that is so hot, brother..." Amaimon tangled his hands in Mephisto's purple locks, wanting to feel him up completely, wishing that he could, and trying to do so by running his hands all over Mephisto's head, creating a perfect mess. 

Amaimon continued to murmur indistinguishably while Mephisto alternated between looping his tongue and baring his fangs, enjoying how Amaimon would squirm beneath him when he would make the switch. In this moment he felt like he could never stop surprising his brother and a thought came into his mind, perhaps a stupid one, but he still wanted to discuss it with his brother.

Mephisto picked up his pace causing Amaimon to arch his back and moan, so close to cumming. Amaimon's hands on his head were forcing his head as well, trying to pick up the speed even further, but he was the one in charge and he set the pace, so Amaimon just had to lay back and enjoy. Of course Mephisto wouldn't do anything quite like what he'd done earlier, so he decided not to torture his brother any longer and finish him off quickly to get into Amaimon's good graces again. To be honest, he was still a bit rattled from Amaimon's previous outburst and really wanted to confront his brother about it, so he quickened his pace, causing Amaimon to pant heavily now. Amaimon was so close, even Mephisto could feel it when he placed his hand on Amaimon's lower stomach, practically visualizing the sperm and the semen leaving his testes and getting ready for ejaculation at the sperm duct. It turned him on so much, but he had to contain his excitment and focus on pleasuring his brother. He knew he wouldn't be able to beat what Amaimon had done to him earlier, but he could at least finish this round and call it a day.

In a few bobs Amaimon finally came with a deep exhale, moaning into the pillow beside him. Oh, how wonderful it felt, especially with his brother's skilled mouth. For a second Amaimon wondered where Mephisto obtained said skill but then thought, nevermind, he doesn't really wanna know! For some reason the thought of Mephisto's mouth on someone else's dick angered him, but he couldn't quite place why. They were free to do whatever they wished, and they both had more than a thousand years of experience, yet Amaimon still couldn't quite shake the thought away..!

Mephisto took all of him in and lapped a bit at the balls before coming up to Amaimon's face to kiss him. 'Oh great, payback time', Amaimon thought and was correct when he felt Mephisto transfer half of the contents in his mouth to Amaimon and swallowed the rest mid-kiss. Amaimon did the same.

"2-2, Amaimon. You can't win. Game over", Mephisto whispered sensually, stroking Amaimon's cheek and looking into Amaimon's wide blue orbs, staring intently, searching for a piece of emotion, but finding none. He un-twined his tail from Amaimon's and laid down on his side beside him, placing his head on his arm to look at Amaimon who turned towards him and resumed the same position, their legs and tails naturally re-entwining. 

"I will never stop trying, then. In fact, I shall make it my life's goal to fuck you unconscious one time. That way, you'd be out of the game and I'd win!" Amaimon's eyes gleamed as he practically imagined doing exactly that- fucking his brother senseless- literally. Mephisto chuckled at the image, "I'd really like to see you try, and I even give you permission to fail as many times as you want, just so that you could try again, and fail, and the cycle will continue, while I will be getting all the pleasure," he finished his little monologue with a wink.

Amaimon rose on his hands to look down at Mephisto, "oh, you're so gonna regret those words, Mephisto," he practically spat his name to put emphasize on it. Before he was able to continue with his threat Mephisto calmly said, "Samael," and reached out with his hand to cover Amaimon's. Mephisto noticed Amaimon's baffled expression and continued on in a soft voice, "my name sounds so beautiful on your lips, when it is spoken with your voice, how every syllable sounds like a song when you say it. Amaimon, I want you to call me by my real name, Samael".

"Samael..." Amaimon echoed thoughtfully. "Why?"

Mephisto took a deep breath, not quite knowing where and how to start, "well, today you made me realize something- made me feel like I've never felt before, and it felt so good, I don't believe I'll find anything quite like that ever again--" Amaimon cut him off by flopping down on his back onto the pillows and withdrawing his hand from under Mephisto's, "ugh, brother, you sound like one of those mortals! What do you call them...?", he snapped his fingers in an attempt to remember, "couples? All lovey-dovey and gross!" He stared up at the ceiling with an annoyed expression, not believing his brother's words. How could he say that? After all those years and times they've been together, now he comes out and expresses his feelings or whatever? He didn't like that one bit! Mephisto was fun, yes, in fact, he was the most fun 'being' he'd ever been with, but the trail in which mephisto was trying to lead him was nothing like what Amaimon was and wanted from his brother.

This time Mephisto rose up on his hands to look down at his brother's face to try and figure him out better, "so? what do you have against that?"

"What I have against that, is that I can't look at you without visualizing a thousand different ways in which I can screw you- hard! I'm not the romantic type. I don't want to hold hands with you and go on romantic walks in the park. I'm a demon, and so are you! We're not like that..."

"Your kissing proves otherwise," Mephisto tried to reason with him.

"That's called lust."

"Oh no, but there are also traces of passion!" Amaimon raised a bored eyebrow at him. "No, it's true! You've probably never made out with a human before, but I have and humans put so much emotion into their kisses, it's dizzying..." Amaimon scowled at him, and Mephisto cleared his throat, "what I'm trying to say is, I've recognized some traces of emotion in your kisses as well. Low levels, maybe, but they're still there, and well, Amaimon, it- you- made me very happy, and made me want to be with you like that forever..."

Amaimon rolled over on his side to look at Mephisto, "and what does that mean?"

Mephisto started explaining the concept to Amaimon by ticking them off on his fingers, "well, emotionally- we feel things towards each other, like love and compassion. Socially- we are free to hold hands, hug, kiss, whatever, in public. Politically- we can live together. Spiritually- we are drawn to each other, and only each other. To have someone else is very improper and it's best to have only one partner at a time... and lastly, physically- we care for each other... we care for each other's bodies and comfort and try to make one another happy..." Mephisto finished with a sigh looking hopefully at his brother. Amaimon listened to all those things and nodded along, mentally ticking off all the things that they already do as it is, such as living together, and not quite seeing the change and why Mephisto was making such a big deal out of it.

Since he didn't see the change and didn't want to feel it, Amaimon had only one condition in mind to ensure that nothing would truly change between them. He rose up to a sitting position to be at eye level with Mephisto to be able to deliver his next line effectively, "fine, but I still get to fuck you senseless whenever I want!" Mephisto threw up his hands in an astounded expression, astonished and quite relieved that that is his brother's only concern to this situation.

"Deal!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it the last chapter already? How exciting! and sad... I really enjoyed writing this, (whatever this is!)  
> So as I mentioned previously, I do have an epilogue in mind if people want it. If people think it's fine to leave it at that, then cool, this is where the ride ends!  
> Although, the amount of support I have been getting have led me to be inspired and continue on with this idea and fanfic, and I'm seriously considering writing another one between Mephi and Ami! I don't think I'd be able to come up with anything quite as intense and as sexy as this one (cause I'm literally drained!), so it would be lemony, but not as lemony as this one, but I don't know, we'll see! :) you will be in charge of that!


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a cute, funny way to leave the story at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know no one really asked for it, but it's here anyways! HA!  
> It's short, but I hope the cuteness and dirty humor makes up for it!

They stood in front of the furniture store clerk holding hands and smiling innocently. It was a sight to be seen, the clerk thought. He had to get used to the man in the white cape, top hat and jester pants with purple stripped tights along with pink boots, as he was the director of the academy and technically his employer. But the male beside him was a complete different yet similar story with his green pointy hair, torn up jacket and pointy red boots, making the combination of the two males indeed an odd sight. He had to force himself to drag his attention back to what the purple haired man was saying, "-- looking for a new couch since our old one got torn up. Preferably in purple, please!"

The store clerk looked at him with a confused expression, "got torn up?"

Amaimon chimed in at that, "yeah, someone went a little too rough last night," he bumped Mephisto's hip with his playfully. Mephisto smiled innocently at that, trying his best not to scare the clerk who looked completely thrown off and kept glancing worriedly at their laced hands, probably judging them on a whole new level, but neither of them really gave a damn. They each could rip his head off in a thousand different ways if it ever got down to it, so it was probably best for him not to say anything out loud in regards to their preferences. 

"Oh, and while we're at it, could we also look at some office desks?" Mephisto asked as an afterthought, remembering the state of his desk back in his office with his claw marks etched into it. Unlike the couch, it didn't break down, but the claw marks would be terribly hard and tiresome to explain to any staff that came by or students that were sent to his office for misbehaving. He mentally chuckled at that, thinking, 'that would teach them to not get in trouble', but had to quell that thought immediately and regain his composure as the sophisticated director of True Cross Academy that he was. The store clerk couldn't help it and snickered, "what, you went too rough on that one too?"

"No, he did," Mephisto calmly replied indicating Amaimon who faked the same innocent smile Mephisto was wearing and waved at the clerk with his finger tips. The clerk in return gulped and indicated towards the nearest isle with the couches, "of course, right this way..."

\---

They came to a stop at a couch that somewhat resembled his old one, "what kind of force can it withstand?" Mephisto asked. The clerk gave him an odd look, first time ever hearing that question and not quite comprehending it, so he went with the safest answer, "well, it can hold up to six people comfortably and no more than 500kg, if that's what you're asking..."

"No, I meant 'force' as in strong, rapid movements on top of it, hard thrusting, pushing, that kind of stuff. Meaning it won't snap in half like the other one did."

The clerk's eyebrows shot up, "I thought you said it got torn up!"

Mephisto kept evaluating the couch, not minding to the clerk's outburst, "yeah, it also kinda broke..." he stroked his chin in a thoughtful manner, remembering the crack he heard all too well amid Amaimon's moans and cries. 'What a night', he smiled to himself.

"Go big or go home, am I right?" Amaimon shrugged his shoulders.

The store clerk had to mentally remind himself to close his mouth shut, "well, we don't exactly test our couches for that, only weight capacity and the amount of people it can hold..."

Mephisto's ears perked up at that, "what's the warranty on this one?" he pointed to the couch he had his eye on.

"Umm, one year, I believe," he replied uncertainly.

"Great, that's plenty of time! We will test it out today and return it within a day if it doesn't live up to our expectations! Sounds good?" Mephisto's eyes gleamed as he looked over to Amaimon who had a devilish smirk on his face and was looking hungrily at Mephisto. 

The store clerk gulped once again, not wanting to imagine the night that these two were gonna have tonight, "yes, of course! We will get it packed and ready for you right away, sir. And you also wanted to look at a desk...?"

"Oh, yes," they started following the clerk towards the desk isle, "same request for the desk as for the couch!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS IT!  
> I honestly don't have a cheesy way of ending this story, so- TADA!  
> A million thanks can not begin to describe how I'm feeling and how much I loved the experience of writing and posting this piece of work, so thank you yet again! This has been a tremendous outlet for whatever has been going on in my life at the time- can you tell that I wrote this during the most stressful time of my life- studying and writing my finals?  
> I hope that it sounded as good in words as it did in my head and I truly hope people enjoyed this intense, incest, demonic porn... (okay, that sounds weird!)
> 
> Guess what! I have another idea of continuing this story, so I think I'll continue it as a sequel! (...?) It will follow the established "relationship" (if you can call it that) between Mephy and Ami. Hint: I can not turn Amaimon cute and romantic, so he's staying dirty!

**Author's Note:**

> I can leave it at that if my writing isn't good, but I have a lot more ready and I promise the chapters will get longer!  
> Reviews and critics are all welcome for improvement!


End file.
